It takes time to realize
by TheShadowgirl360
Summary: If you like deadpool and spidey then read away!


**OMG I posted this hurhurhurhur, I know its not good and blah but I was experimenting around and stuff so if you like then yay! But ill make a better one later on.**

* * *

Peter pushed the older man away roughly, whipping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Wade Stop it ok I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT, I am utterly sick of you hitting on me and kissing me out of the blue! That is considered rape! I am 19 years old while you're like 30!" Peter yelled heatedly at Wade who stood there wide eyed at the little fit the young hero had made, he had to admit it hurt a little and that the younger boy was somewhat right.

"I'm sorry spidey" he said with honesty dripping everywhere but this only caused the younger male to get more aggravated than he already was. He clenched his fist and cast his eyes to the floor of his apartment, how Wade found out where he lived was out of question given the teen was cautious to not give his identity away nor where he lived but even so the never ending joking man before him seemed to know everything and it creeped Peter out.

"No, you're not sorry...you are incapable of feeling sorry for someone else other than yourself. " he glared under his mask at the still wide eyed mercenary "do you even know how your little stunts make me feel, Wade?" He hissed

The mercenaries face fell but he didn't utter a single word nor moved from where he was posted. "Of course you don't, everything is a joke to you. You could have anyone you want yet you chose to pester me, of all people! Well you know how I feel?! I feel used and dirty! I'm a guy and so are you and its wrong to do what you do to me!" Peter kept yelling, venting out everything he had inside, he was stressed from a long day of fighting with doctor Oct and his studies were taking a toll out of him and Wade pulling out his stunts on him just added more fuel to the fire.

The mercenary seemed to snap at that and walked in a dangerous strut to the younger male, pinning the boy in an iron grip against the wall behind him and glared intently at the boy through his mask and it was very noticeable "First of all, none of my feelings have been fake towards you, ever, so don't you dare tell me what the hell is love and who I should love. Second, I am sorry for pushing my feelings on you but it's clear you never once tried to say stop, Peter. Don't make this all about me." The mercenary hung his head low and sighed deeply "I'm sorry for everything then…you won't be seeing me anymore around I guess..." Wade hissed but his voice had softened at the end. With one hand he removed part of Peters mask to only reveal his lips. He had seen the boys face before but the younger male didn't know that and he preferred not telling the boy he absolutely knew everything, even his real name being Peter. He figured it was the bit least of privacy the teen would had want after all.

The mercenary stared at the boy's lips for a while, taking part of his mask off he placed the softest of kisses he's ever given the boy. It was a good-bye kiss.

At first Peter had struggled a bit but he soon found himself succumbing into Wade's soft moist lips and velvety tongue. This kiss felt different, it held every single emotion the other man had held against the boy all these years.

Love, lust, gentleness, happiness and sadness.

It was breath taking how such little action could hold so much meaning.

After a while Wade broke away, leaving a thin line of their saliva to separate. Peter's heart was in a frenzy and his breathing was shallower than it ever would be. He stared up at the Mercenary who had adjusted his mask but instantly glared, his stubbornness getting the best of him.

"Get out..." He hissed

Wade kissed his cheek one last time and whispered "I'll always love you baby boy" and then he was gone out the window leaving a very confused Peter standing there trying to process what had just happened.

He finally had left...forever! Finally he had gotten his wish! After so many years of standing the mercenary, he had finally got rid of him...yet now it felt as if something had been emptied inside of Peter.

Or maybe it was just him and his stressed out body...right?

That night he had gotten to sleep but just succeeded on tossing and turning in his bed, it felt odd.

Almost every night Wade had stayed to pester the younger male and eventually he'd fall asleep holding to Peter tightly after a while of resisting...

A few months passed and Peter had acquired a severe case of insomnia and a new level of antisocialism around others, not that he was social anyways.

He was now entering his last class for the day when he heard someone talking about a certain Mercenary.

"Omg omg omg did you hear?! Deadpool has a boyfriend!" A group of girls giggled which didn't appeal to Peter at all and made him groan...wait

Did they say Boyfriend?

The younger boy now found himself creeping by the corner trying to listen to the rather overly giggly girls.

"Yes! He had apparently been staying in New York for no reason and left. They say his boyfriend is that Japanese guy, the demon hunter"

What?!

"Oh yea Dante, gosh he's hot as hell, they say they're going to visit New York as a vacation spot."

"I heard he was staying here before because he had a thing for Spider-Man, but he completely blew him off and left him heartbroken" the girls sighed

Peter on the other hand had his eyes as wide as saucers and felt a bit of a pang to his heart. Everything on the outside was blocked off, every noise and thing visible to him. Only one thought remained in his head.

I will always love you baby boy…

"We'll I'm glad he found Dante, he's way hotter"

Peter had enough of the girls rambling and speed walked to the nearest exit not even caring about the test he was about to take. He felt as he might explode any minute now but he didn't understand the least bit. Why was he so ruffed up about the annoying Mercenary having a boyfriend?

Maybe because he apparently was hot? He is nicer than you in many ways? And he loved the poor man you had rejected more times than one could count back?

"Gah shut up brain!" the boy hissed lowly passing by a nearby bar.

Peter shook his head rejecting the idea of getting drunk but at the end he decided that a couple o drinks might not be so bad.

To the contrary, he felt worse than before and now as he walked home his legs felt useless so he just leaned on a wall that was connected to an alley and cursed profanities. Damning everyone and everything in his 'simple' life.

"Someone needs help"

An overly familiar voice said from behind the young boy, he turned around to widen his eyes "b-but you weren't supposed to be here till next month! Wait I mean OMG" He pointed at the Mercenary who grinned at Peter noticing the boy was drunk off his ass.

"Dante was way too giddy to wait too long so we came early, I guess you already know who Dante is right? The rumors spread quite fast spidey" wade approached the boy and helped him up from we're he leaned.

Peters eyes widened as he felt the familiar warmth of the man's body, how his muscles ripped as he moved, the comfort it brought reminding him of better moments in his life.

"God you can't even walk for an insect with eight legs" Wade joked and Peter frowned, "good to know you're still the same, I don't need help-hey let me down you big baboon!" Peter protested as the older male had picked him up bridal style and walked to the boy's apartment.

Wade chuckled but kept silent as well as Peter who couldn't find the words to talk nor could he fight against the man to let him go.

Finally arriving at his apartment wade dropped the boy on his bed watching as his hands dropped next to his head and how vulnerable he seemed, he decided it was the cutest thing he's seen. How Peter's cheeks were tinted with an eternal blush and his eyes got heavier and heavier each time they closed and opened up.

Wade sighed and turned to leave but peters next words caught him off guard.

"You said you were never gonna appear to me...why did you break that promise?" his voice came out hoarse and held such emotions that the older male couldn't point out.

Wade turned around and stared at the flushed boy.

"Everything was fine... In my life...then you appeared... You confused me so bad it gives me sleepless nights. I even have to take pills to sleep because of you Wade. Then out of nowhere you appear again and mess me all over again but I can't do anything because you have a happy life with a Japanese boyfriend who's hot and cool and nice!" Peter yelled at the man who now just glared.

In one second he was on top of Peter with both hands sprawled next to the young and confused boy's head "Stop turning this on me Peter, what is this? After you insult me and claim you hate me to eternity you change your godamned fucking mind and you feel confused because of me? I'm sick of you blaming me for every little thing. I LOVED YOU and I'm over it so why can't you get over it?!" Wade said angrily to the boy who just stared wide eyed, it was a lie of course. Wade wouldn't give up on the boy that easily.

His words hit Peter hard, eyes watered quickly and tears began to fall down his flushed cheeks. Everything hurt, he wanted to literally die right now. Wade stared at him shocked

"Because I miss you sleeping next to me each night, I miss you making jokes about me and in general..." He sobbed and bit his lip to keep from it "because I miss your lips and your body, I miss your gentleness when it comes to me...I miss you! Because I always loved you but I was a coward!" The boy now sobbed heavily on to the pillow under his head.

Wade sighed content on finally hearing what he'd waited so long to hear.

He pulled the boy up and hugged him tightly "shhh its ok baby boy" he began to soothe the teen that hiccupped at times and now held tightly to the older males black shirt "it wasn't so hard wasn't it, why did you think I never gave up on you?" He began to trace circle on the boys back waiting until he had calmed down completely.

"But you did give up you said you loved as in past, you have a boyfriend and I can't do anything about it..." Peter hiccupped and held on tightly to the man who chuckled. "I never ever gave up on you baby boy. Didn't I tell you to stop deciding who I love and don't love. Dante is a friend of mine"

Peter gave a few more hiccups before pulling away from the man and staring up with big red rimmed watery blue eyes. Wade smiled at this deciding it was the first cutest thing he's ever seen Peter do. Well everything he did was cute.

"I only love you baby boy, you just needed time to realize it" he lifted off his mask and let his silvery blue eyes cast on to peters baby blue ones.

One of the things he loved about Peter, he didn't stare at the scars and didn't give disgusting faces or grunts. He just saw Wade as Wade and nothing else.

Wade leaned down and briefly planted a gentle kiss on the boy's warm pouty lips.

"You must be tired, go to sleep Peter" wade said after they broke off the kiss.

Peter shook his head and yawned "are you leaving?" He asked lazily still groggy from all the beers he'd drank.

"Never" wade smiled and plopped next to the teen lacing his body to his own, which fit perfectly and placed his chin on the young hero's shoulder finally content for once with his crazy life.

"Love you baby boy and always will" he pecked peters cheek and went to sleep

"Love you too..." Peter said lazily and finally fell asleep on the hands of the last person he thought he'd fall for.


End file.
